


I’m no man

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：一个晚上可以发生很多事。警告：Rape；bg情节；雷；我说雷就是真的很雷，因为我是故意写这么雷的。





	I’m no man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophieeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/gifts).



I’m no man (Kirk/Spock/Uhura，镜像au，R18)

简介：一个晚上可以发生很多事。  
警告：Rape；bg情节；雷；

我说雷就是真的很雷，因为我是故意写这么雷的。

 

“说实话，昨天晚上到底发生了什么？”McCoy冲坐在桌子对面青年说道，他背靠着椅背，膝盖倒向两边，手里抓着一个装着一小半威士忌的酒杯。

“什么发生了什么？”Jim从自己的PADD中抬起头，下巴被平板所发出的蓝光照亮，位于他右侧脸颊上的伤疤好像变成了一条黑色的阴影。

“你知道我在说什么，”McCoy醉醺醺地抿了抿嘴，似乎在对此表示不屑，又或者是单纯地对好友的无休无止的小把戏感到厌烦，“而且我只想听实话。”说着他坐直了一点，把一条腿架在另外一条腿上，“不要扯你昨天晚上突然消失是为了和一个什么乱七八糟的神话怪蛇或者长着狮子头的女外星人打架好拯救整个帝国的故事，你知道医生的时间很宝贵。”

“这只会让故事变得无趣，因为现实只是现实，Bones。”Jim摇了摇头，他用手点了点自己的心口，微微皱起眉头。

“Jimbo，别说蠢话了，你就不能把所有事情都该死的直接告诉我吗？”McCoy嘟囔着，感觉自己从来没有这么烦躁过。

Jim笑了笑，让他有种不符合年龄的男孩感，不过McCoy知道这家伙可从来没有天真过，也许当他还是个婴儿的时候除外。

“你想从哪里开始？”他问道。

McCoy翻了个白眼，不耐烦地跺了跺脚：“从你和那个混血大地精说话开始。”

“啊，Spock，”Jim放下手中的PADD，它的屏幕已经完全变暗了，“昨天我确实在那里见到他了，还有Uhura.......”

 

“......请允许我对您表示祝贺，Kirk舰长。”Uhura黑色的眼睛看向Jim，她象征性地对着Jim的方向举起手中的酒杯。

“一周后才是我真正接管企业号的日子，”Jim伸手用自己的酒杯碰了碰Uhura的，并且稍微打量了一下站在一起的这两个人。Uhura穿着属于星舰学院的红色的学员礼服——这颜色很衬深色的皮肤，乌黑的头发被束成一束扎在脑后，毫无疑问，她很美，而另一个则不是人类，并且从人类的角度来看，他有些太严肃冷漠了，“我想在这之前我都不是真正的舰长。顺便说一句，你今天穿得很好看。”

“谢谢。”Uhura的语气并不热诚，她小巧的鼻尖皱了皱，不过也难怪，Jim早就知道他俩合不来的事实，不过Jim还是很赞赏她的礼貌。

“然而在理论层面上，今晚的任职典礼之后你已经拥有了企业号的指挥权，Kirk舰长，”Spock开口说道，他穿着黑色的教官礼服，扣子一直扣到最顶上的那一个，遮盖住了大部分脖颈，这让Jim更加想要一探究竟。他的嘴唇严肃地抿起，看上去就和他可笑的齐刘海一样死板，而他的手里并没有拿任何饮品，Jim想这是因为他是瓦肯人，所以许多不合理的事情在这个条件下看上去都合理了许多，“请允许我对您表示祝贺。”

Spock微微向Jim颔首，而Jim冲他缓缓眨了眨眼，露出一个Jim Kirk式的微笑，毫无疑问，他有魅力极了......

 

“停。”McCoy喝了一口自己的威士忌，然后重重地把杯子放在桌面上，“我不想听你是怎么勾搭那个大地精的。”

“但是我真的很喜欢Spock，我一提起他就停不下来。”Jim试图为自己辩解。

“对，我知道，这就是为什么我需要你立即停止的原因，”McCoy暴躁地摸了摸自己发麻的后颈，“要么现在我走开等你讲完我再回来，要么就给我跳过这一段。”

“他和昨天晚上的事情有很大的关系，”Jim换了个姿势，继续说道，“如果我们不讲他，这个故事会变得没头没尾。”

“对，我知道，而且这就是为什么我要问你到底干了什么疯事的理由。”

“你真的不需要我继续说这一点吗？”

“该死，直接跳过这一段。”

“好吧，”Jim耸了耸肩，“然后我就......”

 

“......依赖会使人软弱，”Jim说完这句话，对着Spock笑了笑，也许对着Spock他总是能无时无刻不分场合地笑出来，“但是盟友永远都不会过时，企业号需要一个大副。”

“我明白了，”Spock说道，黑色的胡须在他的嘴唇下随着嘴唇的变化而变化，“我会考虑您的邀请。”

“我很期望你的到来，Spock先生。”Jim冲着半瓦肯人挤了挤自己的眼睛，无视旁边Uhura不安地移动，Jim足足对着Spock挤眉弄眼了好几秒才将头转向她。

“自然，我也很希望你的加入，”Jim说道，语气十分真诚，“毕竟你是我所知星舰学院里最出色的通讯官。”

“感谢您的邀请，Kirk舰长。”Uhura漂亮的额头上聚齐起小小的褶皱，她有些心不在焉地向Spock瞟了一眼，语气僵硬得让Jim忍不住想要得意地大笑。

 

“......接下来我就走了，因为任职典礼上时间有限，我还有很多事要做。”Jim一只手撑着自己的下巴，一只手横放在桌面上。

“所以你现在终于可以说你消失是去哪里了。”McCoy冲着他挑起眉毛。

“离那部分还有一点距离，因为完事后我发现还有点时间，于是我想去找Spock，放心我不会聊他的，他和接下来的事情无关了，但是就在那个时候我正好看见Uhura从大厅的侧门出去了，我就跟了上去。”

“等等，等等，”McCoy摸了摸自己的额头，他现在感觉到自己额头上的某一个点在一跳一跳的发疼，“你别告诉我接下来发生的事就是我想像的那样。”

“你知道，我的性格很糟糕，老是冲动。”Jim摊开双手。

“你来真的。”McCoy觉得自己的头疼加剧了，威士忌都救不了的程度，“你真的来真的，这对你有什么好处，Jimbo。我真搞不懂你每天都在想什么，你这个疯子。”

“你说的没错，我是个疯子。”Jim扁了扁嘴，把自己的从进来就没有动过的酒杯向对面挪动了一下，“不过你记不记得从一开学的时候我就跟你提过我对Uhura有兴趣，那时候我还不知道有Spock这个人呢。”

“老天，这就是你的理由，”McCoy现在完全坐直了，他没有在发问，接着他摇了摇头，“我还以为会是爬上大地精的床不是你这种屁话。”

“可能有一点点，”Jim开诚布公地对McCoy说道，“因为Spock之前都不怎么正眼看我。”

“别说了，让我喝点酒。”McCoy倾身拿过Jim推过来的杯子痛饮一口。

“所以你还要继续听吗？”Jim有些担心地看着自己的好友。

“还能怎么样，”McCoy表情十分痛苦，“继续吧。”

 

他走进那间屋子的时候Uhura并没有立即发现他，对一个听力极其敏锐的人来说这是极其粗心大意的错误。

“你和Spock吵架了？”Jim可以对天起誓，他说这话的时候只是单纯的询问，但是Uhura的反应就好像她刚刚差点被枪射中了一样，Jim知道女人一般都很警惕，尤其是当她们落单没有援助的时候，因为她们的体格和力量通常弱于男性。

“Kirk。”Uhura快速地转过身，没有因为发现来人是他就放松下来，他很赞赏她的直觉。

“对，是我，Uhura中尉，”Jim露出一个笑容，他的心脏在胸腔里加速跳动起来，“你好像从来没有告诉过我你的全名。”

“你有什么事？”Uhura向后退缩了一点，没有回答他的问题，两次，Jim并不意外。

“任职典礼，”Jim的笑容没有消失，但是这并不是因为快乐或者是别的什么感情，而是因为兴奋，“你不觉得应该庆祝一下吗？”

Uhura显然是有准备的，然而这不能改变什么，他们之间的搏斗不可能有悬念，Jim在她从腰间抽出匕首之前就抓住了她的手腕，她根本没有胜算。Jim并没有因为Uhura是女性就有轻视她的想法，他从来不轻视任何一个敌人，所以他不会给这个女人一点点能够反击的机会。好吧，Jim承认他可能是有点过分了，他知道攻击人的脖颈是危险的举动，不过这也很有效，他几乎没有受到什么抵抗就制住了那个黑人女孩，他更高大，也更有体力上的优势，如果不是Uhura明知这两点却仍然反抗的话也许他可以让她受伤少一点，对于女人来说脸还是很重要的。

至少他忍住了抓着那条漂亮的马尾把她的头在地板上砸的稀巴烂的冲动，因为他有另外一个冲要解决，而他对一具尸体没有癖好。

“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候你对我说过什么吗？”Jim用一只手拉起Uhura的裙子，“操牲口的乡巴佬，我到现在都记忆犹新，因为你的语言能力出众到令我印象深刻。”

“我不是牲口，你这疯子。”Uhura的声音有些颤抖，但是仍然很平稳，她侧着头啐了一口带血的唾沫，Jim很确定只要一有机会她就会像一条黑狼那样咬住他的喉咙，但是那只是她还有牙齿的情况下。

“你是人类，但这和你是牲口没有区别。”Jim单手解开自己的裤子，他伸手探向Uhura的双腿之间，粗暴地将她的内裤拉扯到一边，她害怕了，Jim盯着这个女人的后背，突然意识到她实在勇气可嘉，然而正如Jim之前所说的那样，她是什么，有着什么样的思想根本没有区别。

 

“然后我就爽了，”Jim盯着空气中的一点，好像在回想当时的场景，“实际上，事后我甚至让她活着离开了，因为她会是个非常杰出的通讯官。”

“即使对你来说这事也太恶心了点。”McCoy捏着自己的鼻梁，“所以你现在想怎么办？”

Jim想了想说道：“我什么也不准备做。”

“你就这样让我去说服那个混血大地精？”McCoy真的希望他不认识眼前这个人，“你在想什么呢？”

“相信我，Uhura不是问题。”Jim用指肚摸了摸自己的下唇，“就算她是个问题，她也不会成为我的问题。”

McCoy认真地盯了Jim几秒，接着他泄气般地向后靠去：“我还是觉得你的主意糟透了，而且我觉得Spock不需要额外的说服。”

“我只是为了以防万一。”

“没想到你也有需要以防万一的那一天。”

“我很喜欢Spock。”

“用不着重复这件事，”McCoy再次举起酒杯，他有种想要立即找个没人的地方培育一辈子蔬菜的冲动，“还有，我是个医生，不是个外交官。”

 

这让McCoy白白浪费了很多时间去想合适的说辞，看在老天的份上，他真的不想像个调解员之类的充当某种和事佬的角色。

事实证明Jim的疑虑是多此一举，他甚至都不用把事情和Spock挑明白。

“是Jim让我来的，”McCoy从一开始就表明了自己的立场，他对于自己把Jim供出去这件事毫无愧疚，“我只是来告诉你没有必要和Jim交恶，你和他都是Pike的人，这样只会把事情弄复杂。”

“你无需说服我，医生，我不会让私人事务影响我的工作。”Spock说道。对着他的实验皿，头都没有抬，这让McCoy有种他平时听不懂人话都是装的的感觉，简直让人毛骨悚然。

 

这件事就这么无声无息地结束了，甚至没有激起一丝涟漪，没有争斗，没有复仇，甚至也没有人提起，这让McCoy有种Jim那天其实又在说瞎话的疑虑，然而他知道这是真的。

而事实上，在Jim接管企业号的前一天前，McCoy同时在人员公示名单上看见了Spock和Uhura。

McCoy认为有一点Jim是说对了，现实就是现实。

END


End file.
